This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fuel consumption measurements systems for engines and combustion systems which recirculate unburned fuel.
In my prior U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,186, 4,079,623 and 4,085,610, I provided novel structure for accurately determining, and ultimately displaying and or recording fuel consumption of an engine or combustion device. These fuel measurement systems were primarily for fuel systems whereby a portion of the fuel fed to the combustion device is unburned and included a return line from the combustion system arranged to recirculate the unburned fuel back to the fuel supply. These prior devices utilized novel measurement techniques, particularly with bidirectional or two meter measurement systems, in determining accurate fuel consumption measurement. The following invention describes important improvements and advantages over my previous measurement devices.